The functions of a scanner cover are first to hold a scanned document firmly in place during scanning, and second to provide an optically reflective background for the scanned material. It is often desirable to raise the cover partially to check and/or adjust the positioning of the document. In the prior art systems, however, raising and lowering a cover rigid enough to hold the material fiat can cause a position shift unless other methods are used for securing the document.